


Will You Still Love Me?

by Kxro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chapters Don't Connect, Drunk On Ass, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kind Of Death In A Chapter, Kind Of Rape In a Chapter, M/M, Might Be Offensive, Parody, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Shit posting, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxro/pseuds/Kxro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Emotional Drabble of Gamkat and JohnKat, and possibly other characters. The chapters don't connect. 16+ to read this, not appropriate for children at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teh Beich

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are short, not the story. I will probably keep posting whenever I get drunk on ass. The chapters will remain on ? if you're wondering when I'll finish this, I won't. Haha no.

It was a beautiful day abs Katkat was on the beach tanning because he wanted light skin. Barthing in the dark got trolls lighter skin because te dark was the opposite of the light so that was the logic.

Gammz was next to Karkat, eyeing him furiously in fascination because Karkat had a nice butt but he would never admit it because that would be unmanly. 

"Hey best friend." He called out to Karkat, waving an shoulder in front of him to catch his attention.

Katkat growled and answered, "WhaaT DO YOU WANNT."

GamZe lowered his head to Karlats but and grinned when the softness suprrounded his cheeks, "Kaatkar your butt is v soft I like it."

Katkat blushed at the comment and looked away because his heart went doki doki because GamEe looked like a prince and he had a big crush on him and he was complimenting him! What a day.

"Shut up Gamze! It's not stop." Katkat processed, getting up but accidentally flipped GamEe over because his butt had strong game.

Gamzee fell to the sand and started choking on it because the force was strong and he swallowed lots of sand.

He instantly died and Karkat cries so much he died next to him. They both died in each others arms and the waves took them away to hell.


	2. Teh Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is late to the bus and faces a bit of a problem, but ends up actually enjoying it.

Teh bus was crowded an a Karkat was lait to the bus so he was stood on the bus because there was no room. 

GamZee was crushed next to him and practically grinding. Katkat's butt was really really soft so Gamzee couldn't helped but grind more against him.

Karkat was surprised but couldn't really say anything because there were so many people surrounding him, and it was really noisy, not to mention literally no one was paid attention to thEM.

"You have a fine ass, best bro." Gamzee whispered into Karlats ear with a seductive grin. He grabbed to Karkats waist and helped te booty to his groin.

Katkat wanted to holler but it was too loud and he enjoying this because he was already feeling very horny. He didn't want to seem like a whore when he grind back, hell he was StiLL a Virgin.

"I wish you could fuck me." Karkat groaned, rubbing his legs to create friction.

"We've been going it for 2 wiggling ears, ofc we's gonna do this" HamEe whipped out his 12 inch tentacle dick and got Karkat panties down. He fingered him and fucked him while people isn't notice because the two trolls were in the back of the bus.

Karkats moans were loud but the chatter if te bus basically blinded the voice so no one can see. 

Or hear >:D

Karkat cum in the bus seat and Gamzee came inside his nook.

When he pulled out karkat was almost screamed because he could've gotten pregnant, "GamZe be careful." Katkat scolded, pulling up his pants. He could still feel GamZee's material in him. He felt dirty but also nice.

Sex was nice

Both decided to have kinky buttsevks after gotten home in Lacey panties.


	3. Teh Schwel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat turns on the Fire alarm due to an emergency, but it turns out to be something more than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Gamkat Chapter in an hour :') I keep these in my notes sooooo...Johnkat will be in the next chapter, when I return from school.

Class was going fine, Katkat doing forgotten homework while GamEe copied off of him. The teacher wax nice enough to let the students complete it, because,well, the whole class didn't fuckinh do it.

Equis suddenly shouted at the top of his lunges and everybody turned toward him only to see Eriden drowned in his sweat. He was died and everybody in the classroom panicked.

Gamzee accidentally punched Tavros because panic was great and Tavros died because punch was fatal and someone pull the alarm because panic. 

Karkat set the curtains on fire with his charmander tail for excuse and everybody ran outside.

Unfortunately the fire fighters didn't fight the fire well and came out with bruises and shit and the whole school burned and all of the kids died of HIV because a bird pooped on them and the poop went inside their genitals to create a deformity and yeah they died. 

GamEe took Karkats vurginity because both DODNT died wanna die a virgin.

The earth exploded so hard Mars was wet for 69 years


	4. Dinosaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if dinosaurs ruled the world? But question, how were they created in the first place?

Once upon a car there is a child about 90 years old and he was humping the dragon. He is name was John deadbert and he is dead but he is aLIVE.

Another child is 3 seconds year old and he is a world genius that created dragons with his dick. He was created SBAHJ and he was phenomenal. His name was Dave strooder abs he is best friends with johns vagina.

Everyday he fucks johns pretty vagina and takes his virjinititty and it's about almost a romance by John is a pregnant child who gives birth to a dragon with his manly vagina.

Every time John give birth dragon is horny so dragon fuck other dragon and it is incest but dragon don't care because they want some ass and to created more babies dragons.

John give birth to dragons 100 times and Dave keeps fucking his vagina that John turns into a 16 year old boy and Dave grows to 15 years old and he keeps fucking him. 

The horny children get married 3 years after giving so much birth, there are quadruplets of eggs johns vagina creates and he is tired.  
After Dave supplies John with all his eggs, Dave grows vagina and John has penis so he fuck Dave to have human baby since reverse is human and Dave's vagina is Johns new best friend!

They have 20 children and counting since John likes to fuck Dave a lot and the dragons enslave humankind and makes Dave queen and John king

The end  
Or is it


	5. Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard living as a backpack; karkat faces many problems, and those problems indirectly affect John as well. Afterall, Karkat belongs to him. Other objects stay out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't actually take this seriously. This is shit posting, I'm not serious while writing this. I write these when I'm half asleep and post it for self entertainment.

Karkat was a purple bag and everybody abused him. John was blue hat and John would go inside of purple bag for frickfrack with the other books and purple bag. 

John liked fricking karkat but he was not like the books or other things in karkat at all.

Gamzee was man of purple and dyed red bad purple therefore karkat is a purple bag even though karkat was a red bag

The books repeatedly frick karkat and John is jealous again because he known Katkat for more time than books but books are there and John on angry >:c 

The books make him mad so much, he wants to murder them but he know he can't bc he not have enough raw power to do so.

John took karkats vurginity so Katkat belong to him but books didn't leave.

Every day John try to come up with solution to kill books. The yandere thoughts complied to master plan and he struck during midnight.

One day cap ate books and boom problem solved, though Gamzee was a bit upsit. IRL Katkat said bag was haunted so leave it with cap because true romance.

From then on John frocks Karkats tight little hole every day and it's amazing bc Katkat is his only and it's amaze.


	6. Borb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birb and a borb... fancy romance (;

John had two birds bought from the pet store by his daddy. One was Gamzee ans was karkat  
  
Gamzee has rock hard abs and was deformed purple/violent fuckin purplish hue parakeet.  
  
Karkat was deformed also but female and red.  
  
John had the chage in his room, watching the two chirp happily. Gamzee tried mating karkat ever since that nesting box but karkat too grumpy and hits gamzee ):  
  
John almost cried at the sight, but stayed strong for him  
  
He really wanted more parakeets, baby parakeets, so one day he drugged karkat by aphrodisiac.  
  
Karkat almost mated his hand but thankfully, gamWe was there.  
  
Karkat pulled GamZee into a breath taking kiss and felt his cock  
  
Immediately, gamzee had his 4 inch bird cock out and karkat marveled at the fucking hugeness.  
  
GamZee plunged into karkat hard and fast until he came, spilling inside of karkat.  
  
But karkat wasn't done yet  
  
The birds went on it for 10 rounds and still weren't done  
  
A months later the eggs were safety  out from karkats stretched buttgole


	7. Another day another nipple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day another nipple (;

Another day another nipple was how a saying went in Alternia. It was..rather disturbing, really, having to collect nipples each and everyday. Grotesque, actually. But rules were rules. One had to cut their nipple off each day, but they'd grow back..they always did  
  
A troll had to start on their fifth wiggling day, going on and on until they reached adulthood. It may have seemed useless, but it created dark and perky nipples which attracted mates to pail with, creating successful wigglers and they got fuckin' laid

 

To reduce much pain, the troll had to switch nipples each day. An example would be; if a troll had cut off their right nipple today, they'd cut off their left tomorrow and so on and so forth.  
  
Though feeling immense pain during the first day, it numbs until it's any daily activity. It's hard to get in a habit of, but it's manageable.  
  
Remember, another day another nipple.


	8. A/N

lol idk if anybody is following this story but ye go to kxro_2 to see updates (in a day. can't immediately post bc busy busy)

**Author's Note:**

> This not graphic description of death or else I would've archived it (;


End file.
